Say Something
by GePotter
Summary: "And I will swallow my pride (E eu vou engolir meu orgulho) You're the one, that I love (Você é a única, que eu amo) And I'm saying goodbye (E eu estou dizendo adeus) Say something, I'm giving up on you (Diga algo, eu estou desistindo de você)". E a verdade finalmente aparece.


Say Something

POV Maxon

Say something, I'm giving up on you

(Diga algo, eu estou desistindo de você)

Eu não podia acreditar no que meus olhos viam. America, minha America, estava abraçada a um guarda, com os braços apoiados no peito dele. Eles se beijavam e ela não parecia querer largá-lo.

Aquilo não poderia ser verdade, ela estava me traindo, acabando com meu coração. E pensar que eu ia escolhe-la para ser minha rainha.

Isso obviamente não aconteceria mais.

I'll be the one, if you want me to

(Eu serei o único, se você me quiser também)

Anywhere, I would've followed you

(Em qualquer lugar, eu teria seguido você)

Say something, I'm giving up on you

(Diga algo, eu estou desistindo de você)

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – parecia que eu estava com raiva, isso não era verdade, eu estava magoado, ferido.

Eles se afastaram com um pulo. America parecia prestes a desmaiar, e o soldado estava em posição de defesa.

- Maxon, eu posso explicar... – ela começou.

- Explicar o que? As regras não são claras o suficiente? Regras não! Você está me traindo America? Depois de tudo o que eu fiz pra você? Como pode?

Me virei para o soldado.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Aspen.

- Pois bem Aspen, suma daqui e se apresente bem cedo a mim amanhã.

- Ela estava terminado comigo senhor, eu estava invadindo o quarto dela, ela não queria mais nada comigo Alteza, só eu mereço ser culpado.

- Eu mesmo resolvo isso, agora saia daqui.

Ele fez uma reverencia e saiu.

And I, am feeling so small

(E eu estou me sentindo tão pequeno)

It was over my head

(Foi além da minha cabeça)

I know nothing at all

(Eu não sei de absolutamente nada)

- Quem era aquele America?

Ela respirou fundo.

- Meu ex-namorado.

Aquilo foi demais, eles estavam juntos pelas minhas costas?

- Vocês estavam juntos pelas minhas costas?

- Não! Nunca – ela chorava, deu poucos passos, mas eu recuei.

And I, will stumble and fall

(E eu vou tropeçar e cair)

I'm still learning to love

(Eu apenas estou aprendendo a amar)

Just starting to crawl

(Apenas começando a engatinhar)

- Depois de tudo pelo o que eu passei, você me dá essa punhalada nas costas? Eu te dei o meu coração e você o desprezou. Por quê?

As lágrimas desciam como uma cascata pelo rosto dela, aquilo me machucava também, mas eu não sofreria mais por ela. Embora eu a amasse mais que a mim mesmo, tudo tinha um limite.

- Não! Por favor, me escute, eu venho tentando acabar com isso há semanas, acredite em mim, por favor!

Say something, I'm giving up on you

(Diga algo, eu estou desistindo de você)

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

(Eu lamento não ter conseguido chegar a você)

Anywhere, I would've followed you

(Em qualquer lugar, eu teria seguido você)

Say something, I'm giving up on you

(Diga algo, eu estou desistindo de você)

- Arrume suas coisas, você está dispensada – me virei para ir embora, segurando as lágrimas.

- Não, isso não, por favor, eu juro, faço qualquer coisa, me deixe ficar – ela estava desesperada, podia pressentir pela voz. Olhei para trás e ela tinha as mãos sobre o coração, como se sentisse dor, as lágrimas tinham cessado mas a expressão de dor estava lá.

- Eu ia escolher você, estava indo escolher você.

Ela caiu de joelhos e as lágrimas voltaram com força total, America começou a soluçar descontroladamente. Aquela cena me machucava, mais do que tudo, mas eu precisava ser firme, ou eu daria o braço a torcer e ela me machucaria novamente. Continuei a andar, dessa vez sem olhar para trás.

And I will swallow my pride

(E eu vou engolir meu orgulho)

You're the one, that I love

(Você é a única, que eu amo)

And I'm saying goodbye

(E eu estou dizendo adeus)

Depois de tudo, eu estava ferido.

Nenhuma dor se comparava a essa, nenhuma chibatada, nenhuma solidão. A dor do coração partido superava todas.

Meu quarto, que antes era meu refugio, agora era uma bolha de tristeza, o mural de fotos na parede, só fazia tudo parecer real. Me aproximei da foto que havíamos tirado para o jornal, eu segurava as pontas da sua echarpe e ela apoiava as mãos na lapela do meu terno, como se estivéssemos nos puxando para perto do outro, parecíamos felizes. Tirei a foto do painel e me sentei na cama para aprecia-la melhor.

Say something, I'm giving up on you

(Diga algo, eu estou desistindo de você)

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

(Eu lamento não ter conseguido chegar a você)

Anywhere, I would've followed you

(Em qualquer lugar, eu teria seguido você)

A porta do meu quarto abriu e eu demorei alguns minutos para perceber que America tinha entrado. A encarei e percebi que ela já não chorava, mas ainda parecia arrasada. Como se alguém que ela amasse muito tivesse morrido, mas esse não era eu. Ela não me amava.

- Antes de ir eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa, depois eu vou sair por essa porta e você não vai mais me ver, nunca mais, eu prometo.

Say something, I'm giving up on you

(Diga algo, eu estou desistindo de você)

- Eu te amo Maxon, mais do que amei alguém em toda a minha vida, eu preciso que você saiba disso, e que não faça julgamento errado de mim. Eu passei várias semanas tentando acabar com as esperanças de Aspen, mas eu não consegui. Eu te amo, e peço desculpas por tudo de ruim que eu lhe causei. Adeus.

Ela abriu a porta para sair, mas eu estava congelado, de choque talvez. Percebi que se deixasse ela sair seria infeliz pelo resto da vida. Larguei a foto e saí correndo ao seu encontro, a puxei pelo braço e a beijei. Era surreal demais, amar tanto alguém assim, além da própria vida e da própria vontade, mas era assim que eu queria ela. America me completava, me fazia feliz e me deixava louco ao mesmo tempo. Eu passaria o resto da vida com ela, com absoluta certeza. Nos separamos mas permanecemos abraçados.

- Eu também te amo America. Quer casar comigo?

- Sim.

E estava feito, a felicidade tem nome de país e em breve também teria meu sobrenome.

Say something

(Diga alguma coisa)

"_Pode partir meu coração. Mil vezes se desejar. Sempre foi seu para machucar como quiser (...). Amarei você até meu último suspiro. Cada batida do meu coração é sua. Não quero morrer sem que você saiba disso." – Maxon (The One)_


End file.
